A HIVE Threeshot: Waiting, Searching, Finding
by Saga of Eternal Rain
Summary: Waiting . Searching . Finding . A story about the HIVE FIVE. Rated T to be safe. All three oneshots republished under a single name. Please read and review.
1. Waiting

**Waiting**

**A HIVE FIVE FanFic.**

**By Saga of Eternal Rain**

**Written March 14th, 2008**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HIVE or Teen Titans.**

**(A/N: This is NOT Jinx/Kyd Wykkyd even if it may seem like it.)**

**

* * *

**

_Waiting…_

Even after she left, they still waited, expecting to see her, to hear her.

_I am waiting for you…_

But that never happened.

_Waiting…_

Billy was the first to stop. He said that he just couldn't wait anymore and that "all that waitin's not gonna be any good t' anyone if we all know tha' she ain't comin' back."

_For thousands of years to come…_

He wasn't the only one. Soon, they started dropping out, one-by-one. They started to take up some things that they had long ago quit. For instance, Billy stated drinkin' and smokin' and some small time stealin'.

_I am waiting…_

_

* * *

_

Gizmo was the next one to stop. He said, "She's a whiny, stupid, snotfaced, lil' crudmuncher! Why should we ever care if she left? In fact, we should all be partyin' 'cuz she's not here to stop us!" and stormed off to his room.

_Waiting for you…_

_

* * *

_

But they all knew that it wasn't true, and that he didn't really mean it. It was just that Gizmo knew only how to express himself by cursing and by cussing, with almost every word that he knew. So that was why they didn't hit him, yell at him, beat him up, or "dare him to say it again" like any other depressed person would do. That was why they smiled for the tiniest fraction of a second, because they knew that in reality, Gizmo really did care, but that he just didn't want to admit it. So they accepted it, and left him alone.

_Waiting…_

Mammoth was the next one to stop. He had stopped about a week or so after Gizmo, because he had finally realized that waiting without eating, or even taking care of yourself was a very, unhealthy thing to do. And because he was one of the best cooks among them, (Billy and Kyd Wykkyd being the other two), he regained his duties as a "responsible" uncle for the rest of the HIVE, because if he didn't, and Angel just _happened_ to find out … well, he shuddered. He jus wouldn't think about it. So it was _Mammoth_ who made breakfast for a few weeks, it was _Mammoth_ who forced Billy to clean the bathrooms, clean the house, cook lunch for a few weeks, get some supplies, etc., etc., etc. Then it was _Mammoth_ who checked on Gizmo almost everyday to make sure that he wasn't locked up in his room all the time, and that he was doing okay. It was also _Mammoth,_ who checked up on SeeMore and Kyd Wykkyd every other day to make sure that they were okay, and to make sure that they were eating right.

_Always waiting…_

_

* * *

_

See-More had been very reluctant, but he finally took it like a man, and faced the harsh life of reality. But everyone knew that it wasn't true, and that he still waited, that he still hoped, somewhere, deep within his heart, that oneday, someday, _anyday, _she would come back, and they'd be a big, happy family again, and that everyone would act—no, everyone would _be _normal, and relax, and chill out for once. Instead of this… this _waiting, _this _sadness_, this horrible _loneliness!_ But he knew, as well as the others, that this could never, and would never be. It couldn't happen. It _wouldn't_ happen. And if it did, it would have been too late. They already would've stopped waiting and hoping. By the time that she came back, (if she ever did), it would've been too late. And that was fine with them. See-More was the last. Because despite all their pleadings, he still waited. He was the last. Because Kyd Wykkyd still waited. Only him.

_For you…_

_

* * *

_

Only Kyd Wykkyd still waited everyday, expecting her to just come out of nowhere and tell them all that she changed her mind, that she didn't like the Titans anymore, and that she was coming back for good. He didn't care when the others had stopped waiting with him, one-by-one. It just made him more determined to wait. Even after SeeMore stopped, he still waited. Because he didn't want to face the facts of reality. He always listened to the rest of his family as they tried to get him to stop, but he ignored that.

_So please…_

_

* * *

_

He waited quietly, patiently, silently. Every. Single. Day. He waited. Always waited. For her. Because he missed her. And they did too. They just didn't show it. He waited because they were family. They _were_ family, weren't they? And family stuck together no matter what. Always. He knew that. All the books and stories said that. He knew that. By heart. But he also knew that she wasn't coming back. Ever. For good.

_Come back…_

He waited. He knew that they waited, too—in their own ways. Billy waited on the couch, Gizmo in his room, SeeMore on his bed, Mammoth in the kitchen, and himself in front of the door, on the floor.

_For me…_

* * *

But one day he stopped. Just stopped. He couldn't stand it anymore. Who was he kidding, anyways? She was _never_ coming back. _Ever. _Even though they hoped. Even though he waited. Who was he kidding? She wasn't coming back. So who was he kidding? _Himself._

_For us…_

* * *

He stood up, and looked at their hideout, their home, one last time. Then, with a _swish_ of his cape, he was gone. Just like that. All that was left was a piece of paper that floated gently to the ground. It said "Sorry."

_Together…_

* * *

SeeMore looked around. His brother was nowhere in sight. He scratched himself. '_That's funny…' _he thought. He looked again. '_Hey… maybe he finally stopped!' _SeeMore, in which was a better, more positive way of thinking. '_But if he stopped… then where was he?'_ SeeMore frowned and activated his eye (helmet) into X-Ray-Vision Mode and Searching Mode. He looked everywhere for him. But he couldn't see him, anywhere. Not in the HIVE, Jump City, or the Tower. Nowhere. SeeMore looked again. He saw a piece of paper and picked it up. When he read it though, it slipped through his fingers and he fell onto his knees, which was on the floor, and stayed there. Just like that. He stayed there. Because he couldn't believe it.

_Forever…_

* * *

He heard his teammates/brothers' voices as they woke up and came behind him.

"Good mornin' SeeMore!" a Billy shouted.

"Why hello there, Billy." Another said, and many Billy started talking at once.

"Hello, there Billy! How ya doin' Billy? Got a good nigh' sleep, Billy?"

Billys talked one after another. SeeMore still sat there. A Billy poked him, but he didn't move. His best friend/brother was gone. Why would he move?

"Ah, SeeMore! Don' tell me tha' ya' waitin' for her 'gain. Bad 'nough tha' Kyd was still waitin', but you startin' 'gain really bugs me! Right, Billy?"

"Yeah, Billy!"

"Yep!"

Billys answered Billys. Gizmo's voice entered the background.

"Shut all the racket, you lyin', stinkin', cheatin' bunch of dirty-faced snot-eating crudmunchers!" Gizmo yelled.

The Billys said, "Shut up Gizmo!" "Yeah, shut up!"

"YOU shut up!" Gizmo yelled, and they started arguing.

Five minutes later, Mammoth showed up and bellowed, "QUIET!"

Everyone stopped yelling and looked at him. Except for SeeMore. He still sat there.

"Billy, merge 'n shut up! Gizmo, be quiet! And SeeMore, stand up!" he yelled. Everyone but SeeMore obeyed.

"Hey, what's with him?" Gizmo asked, jabbing a thumb at SeeMore.

Billy shrugged. "I dunno. Figured tha' he went back on t' waitin'." He said.

"Why?" Gizmo and Mammoth asked simultaneously.

Billy shrugged. "Like I said. I dunno."

Gizmo and Mammoth looked at SeeMore.

"H-hey… SeeMore? Are you okay?" Mammoth asked carefully. He got no answer.

"Hell-o-o-o! Anyone in there?" Gizmo yelled. Silence.

"See-More! Look it us!" Billy yelled. Nothing.

"…"

_(Five Minutes Later…) _They couldn't handle the fact that he was acting like Kyd Wykkyd. After all, only Kyd Wykkyd acted like Kyd Wykkyd, and they knew that if anyone tried to make fun of him by mimicking or mocking him, then that person would mysteriously get an awful, _tragic,_ accident that Billy wouldn't fix because he would've already been bribed not to.

"SEEMORE!" they finally yelled together. "LOOK at us and TELL us what's wrong, and—hey, where's Kyd Wykkyd?" A Billy asked, interrupting them before they could finish their question. The others glared at him before glancing around. "Hey… where _is _Kyd Wykkyd?" they asked.

SeeMore finally spun around to look at them.

"Guys…" he said slowly, as if every word hurt. "Kyd Wykkyd…" he looked at the wall, seemingly unable to continue.

"Kyd Wykkyd…?" Billy asked, prompting him. But his words shocked them all.

"He's gone."

_HIVE_


	2. Words from Waiting

**These are the words from the story. They make a nice little poem, don't you think? ******

**This is dedicated to the HIVE FIVE.**

* * *

Waiting

_Waiting…_

_I am waiting for you…_

_Waiting…_

_For thousands of years to come…_

_I am waiting…_

_Waiting for you…_

_Waiting…_

_Always waiting…_

_For you…_

_So please…_

_Come back…_

_For me…_

_For us…_

_Together…_

_Forever…_

_HIVE_


	3. Searching

**Searching**

**A HIVE FIVE FanFic.**

**By Saga of Eternal Rain**

**Written March 15th, 2008**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HIVE or Teen Titans. Or Starbucks.**

* * *

_Searching…_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE!" Gizmo shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I don't know. I wasn't here when he … left." SeeMore said quietly. "I only saw this after I couldn't find him, and thus concluded that he left." He waved the paper.

"Well, then. Why are ya'll lyin' 'round 'ere for?" Billy demanded. "We gotta go look for 'im. Who knows _what_ kind of things he'll get int' without us 'round, eh?"

"Yeah, Billy's right." Mammoth said. "We gotta go look for him." Mammoth glanced at SeeMore again.

"Come on, SeeMore. Knowing him, he's probably run off by himself to a quiet space t' where he c'n think stuff over. Give 'im a few days, SeeMore." Billy said, patting SeeMore's shoulder. "I'm sure he'll come back soon, 'bud. Don't take it so hard, 'kay?"

"…" Then, SeeMore stood up. "Yeah. Maybe."

_We are searching for you…_

* * *

But he didn't. They waited for two whole weeks before they started to worry, and therefore, begin their search. Gizmo accessed five to eight computers at a time everyday, looking for pictures, headlines, descriptions, robberies, Halloween, the Titans, other bad guys, or anything else that would that would help him and his search.

Billy decided to make and scatter some wanted papers of Kyd Wykkyd that said: "WANTED: Kyd Wykkyd of the H.I.V.E. F.I.V.E. Please come to the fountain of the gate. We want to talk to you. From: Billy Numerous, Gizmo, Mammoth, and SeeMore. Thank you." And at the bottom and the back, was a very official-looking seal of the HIVE. Except on all the papers, the location was either the same or different. For instance: One paper could say 'fountain' for the location, and another could say 'dungeon', and at every location mentioned on the papers, there was a Billy Numerous on the lookout.

Mammoth was contacting other HIVE students and SeeMore was scouting around.

_Searching…_

* * *

On some occasions, Mammoth forced Gizmo out of his room to eat, and take a break. Then Billy would come along and tell him to help throw papers outside or graffiti some walls. Gizmo wouldn't get a choice, so he and Billy would start scattering papers or graffiti some walls.

_We are looking for you…_

* * *

High in the sky, SeeMore scouted the city one more time before landing on a tall skyscraper. '_Three, two, one.' _He counted silently to himself. Then, he appeared.

"Red X." SeeMore said quietly.

"SeeMore." Red X greeted. "Fancy seeing you here. So what brings on this meeting?" he asked. "Do you need something?"

SeeMore handed him a sheet of paper. Red X frowned when he read it. "Kyd Wykkyd?" SeeMore nodded.

"But I thought-"

"Whatever you thought." SeeMore said harshly. "Wykkyd's not a traitor, X. You know that. We're just concerned because it's been about a month and he hasn't returned."

"What about his communicator?" Red X asked, raising an eyebrow from behind his mask.

"It's off, and he took out the locater/tracker device. Gizmo saw it on his table."

"Oh." _(Silence.) _"Well, what about the Titans?" Red X asked.

"What about them?" SeeMore said.

"Well, can't they help?"

"Why would they help?"

"She was a part of your team." He pointed out.

"_Was._" SeeMore stated.

There was more silence. Then, SeeMore broke it. "Well, just keep an eye out, okay? I have to meet Cheshire now." "Alright then." Red X mock-saluted. "Will do." He then proceeded to jump off the skyscraper, teleporting away in the process. SeeMore watched him disappear, and then he flew away to where he needed to meet Cheshire.

_Searching…_

* * *

Jinx tapped her foot impatiently while checking her watch. He was late. Again.

Jinx stood in front of the jewelry store which was right across from the _Starbucks_ Coffee store. She tried super-hard to not look at the Coffee store, but she couldn't help wanting some _delicious, creamy, smooth, yummy coffee…_Jinx was jerked from her delicious coffee fantasies as a yellow-and-red blur flashed by, then came back to where she was standing. It was Kid Flash. And he was late. _Again._ Jinx glared at him. "You're late." She accused with her eyes in narrow slits of impatience and anger.

Kid Flash held his hands out in front of him. "Hey, take it easy. I wasn't _that_ late. _You,_ were simply very, very early." He said with a grin.

"One more second and I would've gone without you." She said with a glare.

"One more second, and you'd have been _floating_ towards the Coffee store." He said, jerking his thumb behind him. She shook her head stubbornly. "I would not. And it's called _Starbucks, _FYI." But even as she said that, she couldn't help but gaze a little past his thumb to where the delicious, creamy, yummy, rich, chocolate-tasting coffee—she shook her head to clear her thoughts. His smile was super-smug. "Told ya so." He teased. She glared at him. "Well?" Jinx asked. "Shall we?" Kid Flash asked with a bow, and offered his arm with a smile. She took it. "My lady." He whispered romantically. She giggled.

_Everywhere we go…_

* * *

"WANTED, WANTED! READ ALL ABOUT IT! WANTED, WANTED!" Gizmo shouted. Or rather, to the public, a little boy in nice, civilian clothes, who happened to be scattering a bunch of Billy-made papers. Jinx and Kid Flash just happened to be walking by on their patrol. Gizmo—as a civilized little boy—walked right pass them still yelling out his message. "God, I hope my shift is over soon." He muttered between shouting. Kid Flash and Jinx both caught a slip of paper and were now proceeding to read it.

"Wanted: One Kyd Wykkyd, Please meet by the gate...?" Kid Flash read out loud.

"Wanted: Kyd Wykkyd, Meet by the sea...?" Jinx read aloud.

They looked at each other with disbelief. "Kyd Wykkyd!" Jinx asked. "Yep." Kid Flash said. They looked at each other again before trying to catch up with the kid.

_First we lost her…_

* * *

"I don't believe this… GIZMO!" Jinx exclaimed in shock. She and Kid Flash had just caught up to the kid, and they both were shocked to find/see Gizmo. Or, at least, Jinx was. Kid Flash still didn't believe that it was Gizmo, the genius 8-year-old walking around civilly in civilian clothes. Until Gizmo/the little boy started to mouth off on him because he (Kid Flash) wouldn't let him (Gizmo) go.

"LEMME GO, YOU SNOT-EATING, BAG-CRUNCHING, UGLY WEASEL-HEAD!" he screamed. A couple of people looked/stared at them for a moment then moved on. "Uh… yeah… nice to see you too." Kid Flash said. Which set Gizmo off again. "Nice? _NICE!" _he shouted. "WHAT THE HELL IS NICE ABOUT SEEING YOU TWO CRUDMUNCHERS AGAIN ANYWAYS?" he yelled.

"…Um… Because you miss us…?" Kid Flash suggested with a grin. Which undoubtedly caused Gizmo to start yelling again. "Miss you? _MISS YOU!"_ he roared. "I WOULDN'T GIVE A FUDGING DAMN ABOUT YOU, YOU LITTLE SNOT-EATIN' CRUDMUNCHERS!" Gizmo yelled. "I-mpfh!" Gizmo was cut off by Jinx. "Quiet, Giz." She snapped. "Do you mind telling us what this exactly is?" she asked, holding the papers he was throwing out in front of her. "You can _read_ can't you?" Gizmo retorted, not looking at Jinx.

"Awww… how sweet!" Kid Flash looked at her. "Hey, Jinx! The little guy misses you!" he teased. "HEY! WHO YA CALLIN' LITTLE, YOU SNOT-FACED WORM-BAG!" Gizmo yelled, infuriated.

Jinx sighed. "That's enough. We're taking you back to the Tower."

Gizmo's eyes widened. "WHAT? I-" he was cut off as Jinx told Kid Flash to grab the papers. He did it in a flash, and then took them to the tower.

_Now we lost you…_

* * *

"_WHAT_!" Jinx yelled. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN _HE'S MISSING_!"

The Titans had forced Gizmo to talk, but he wouldn't, so they finally tricked him. Gizmo sneered from where he was sitting (tied up) to the chair. "Yeah, you heard me. His missing, and why should _you_ of all people, give a damn?" however, the next action took everyone by surprise. A loud **SMACK** echoed through the walls. Jinx had just slapped Gizmo. "Jinx…" Kid Flash went and stood by his girlfriend's side. She buried her face into his chest and he held her. Gizmo was still in shock that _Jinx_, of all people, had just _slapped_ him. _Him_. Gizmo looked away and down, ignoring Jinx's attempts at apologizing.

"L-look, Giz, I'm sorry, I-I-" Jinx tried to apologize, but it was no use as Gizmo was ignoring her. Uneasy silence filled the room, and everyone was either looking at some_one_ or some_thing._

_We are looking…_

* * *

Gizmo broke the silence. "Hey you! Crudmuncher! Yeah, you! Gimme your system uses!" he snapped. "What? I-" Cyborg tried to protest, but Robin cut him off. "Monitor him, Cyborg." "…Okay. Understood."

_(Two hours later…)_ Gizmo was still typing stuff (cough****cough) when his communicator rang. He 'tched', then stopped what he was doing and looked at it. It was Billy.

"Hey, Giz, where are ya? SeeMore's freakin' out here 'cuz you're gon' longer than ya planned… 's everything all righ' o'er there?" Gizmo 'tched'. "SNOT-FACE!" he yelled.

"I'll be back soon enough. I'm using the Titan's stinkin'databases _which won't load!_" he banged on the keyboard.

"Hey!" Cyborg cried, but he was ignored. Gizmo glared at him for a fraction of a second before turning his attention back to his communicator.

"Wait a darn' minute." Billy scratched his head. "Titans, ya' said? Whatch'er doin' o'er there for?" he asked, confused. "Long story short, I got caught, they pitied me and now I'm using their sucky computers." Gizmo said.

"Oh, okay." Billy replied. Into the background, Billy shouted, "It's alright, SeeMore! He'll be back soon!" "He'd better!" SeeMore's voice responded, and then his face popped up onto the screen. "Hey, Giz?"

"What?"

"Check Cheshire and Red X's site, okay? They said that they'd post around if they found him or any clues, but Billy forgot the site." SeeMore explained. Gizmo glared. "Stupid hillbilly." He muttered. "Okay, I'm checking." You could hear the _klik-klak _of the keyboard as he typed and scrolled through things. (The Titans were watching behind him.)

_(A minute later…) _Gizmo said into his communicator, "Hey, tell Billy to check in area codes: 111, 411, 281, 671, and 951. Cheshire said that those were where recent robberies occurred, but weren't hers. SeeMore, X said to check in with Dr. Light, and Magik Doin' Mumbo Jumbo. And Mammoth?"

"Yeah?" Mammoth's face popped up.

"Go prepare the stinkin' dinner!" he yelled. "GIZMO _OUT!_"

(–END COMMUNICATION-)

There was silence except for the _klik-klak_ of the keyboard. Then, Speedy popped up. "So…Cheshire has a site?" he asked, trying not to sound too interested. "Yes, now _go away_, gay-ass." Gizmo said as he typed, not looking at him. "Gay-ass?" Speedy repeated, sounding generally hurt. "How come?" "Traffic Lights and Water Prince." Gizmo responded. It took a few seconds for the Titans to register and understand what Gizmo said, but once they did…

_Searching…_

* * *

Billy and SeeMore checked the areas. So far, Billy and SeeMore had nothing, and Mammoth was agitated. Gizmo was still ignoring Jinx. But what she said surprised them all. "I want to help you guys search." She announced. Everyone looked at her. Even Gizmo turned to face her. "Why?" they asked. "He was my friend too!" she insisted. "_Was."_ Gizmo muttered. (_Silence)_ Then, Gizmo said, "Are you sure that you even care?"

**SLAP!** Everyone sat in another shocked silence. Then… "I'm done." Gizmo announced. "Good-bye, snot-suckers!" he climbed down from Cyborgs's chair.

"But-"

"Shut up." He told her sourly, then threw a smoke bomb at the ground, and flew out the windows. "Later, crudmunchers! Your computers suck!" Gizmo yelled as he zoomed away.

_For the both of you…_

* * *

Gizmo doubled back before landing back in the H.I.V.E. F.I.V.E. headquarters. "Well?" Mammoth asked. "I'm starved!" Gizmo shouted and started to eat. "Well?" Mammoth repeated. "Nuthin'." Gizmo said while munching on some chicken.

Jinx couldn't exactly believe that she had just slapped _Gizmo. Twice._

SeeMore looked around one last time. Then, he flew back to HIVE.

Billy split up into five Billys and started looking around. One of them, (the original), happened to hear a_ swish,_ and ever so _slightly_ see the turnfold of a cape.

"Kyd Wykkyd!"

_HIVE_


	4. Words from Searching

**These are the words from the story. They make a nice little poem, don't you think? ******

**This is dedicated to the HIVE FIVE.**

* * *

Searching

_Searching…_

_We are searching…_

_Searching…_

_We are looking for you…_

_Searching…_

_Everywhere we go…_

_First we lost her…_

_Now we lost you…_

_We are looking…_

_Searching…_

_For the both of you…_

_HIVE_


	5. Finding

**Finding**

**A HIVE FIVE FanFic.**

**By Saga of Eternal Rain**

**Written March 16th—17th, 2008**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HIVE or Teen Titans.**

* * *

_Finding…_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU THINK YOU SAW HIM!" Gizmo shouted.

"Whoa, there, partner." Billy said, trying unsuccessfully to calm the eight-year-old down. "Just calm down, 'n take it easy, 'kay, partner?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TAKE IT EASY, CRUDMUNCHER?" Gizmo yelled.

"HOLD IT!" SeeMore shouted, and everyone looked at him. "Let's go over this again, and everyone, be QUIET, okay? Especially you!" he said glaring at Gizmo. Gizmo 'hmphed' and looked away, but he was quiet, nevertheless.

"Now, Billy." SeeMore said, looking at him. "Would you kindly continue your tale before Gizmo so rudely interrupted?" Billy gave him a grin while Gizmo glared at him.

"Well, sure thing, partner!" Billy replied and he continued his tale.

_(CUE FLASHBACK)_

_Billy Numerous ran as fast as he could, trying not to loose sight of the caped-person in front of him. "Hold up there, partner!" another Billy called as he too, joined the chase. None of the Billys even thought about why he wasn't teleporting away—they just focused on catching up to him. That was when one of the Billys (coughoriginalcough) managed to grab his cape, but he then lost it as he tripped and the caped-teleporter finally teleported away._

_(END FLASHBACK)_

"Okay, so you almost caught him, but then you tripped! How lame is that?" Gizmo asked, unable to keep shut any longer. Billy chuckled. "Hold your horses." He told Gizmo. "I haven't even gone to the best part yet." They waited. "Well," he began, "Ya'll know those tracker thingies that Gizmo gave us?" They nodded. "Lemme guess—you got one on him?" SeeMore asked. Billy gave him a thumbs up. "BIN-GO!" he said grinning. "An' lucky for me, tha' it was the same color as his cloak, too!" Billy grinned, then added, "An' I don' think that he noticed it, yet, either." The others were shocked. Then, '_Three, Two, One.'_ Billy silently counted down to himself.

"YES!" Gizmo shouted, practically jumping five feet into the air. "Finally! We have a lead! Good work, Billy!" he said as he rushed to his room, trying to locate their lost brother/teammate. SeeMore grinned and gave Billy a thumbs up that was returned. "Good job, Billy." "I'm going to make dessert." Mammoth announced. SeeMore looked at him. "I'll help!" Mammoth tried to protest, but he wasn't able to discourage his young nephew.

_We may have finally found you…_

* * *

A dark figure looked out into the night sky. Soon, it would almost be time to return. Only, though, if they still wanted or accepted him. The figure looked down. '_Soon.'_ He thought. '_Maybe. Perhaps.'_

_But why?_

* * *

Jinx looked out the window to the city from the Tower, her hand on the glass. She still couldn't believe that she had slapped _Gizmo_, one of her very best friends at the HIVE academy, and her youngest brother. She sensed another person next to her, one that she knew. "Hey Wally." She said without looking at him. He said nothing, but he put his hand on her shoulder. They stood there in silence. Then, he said, "It wasn't your fault, you know. She said nothing and he tried again. "Look, Jinx. It's not your fault. It's his. He shouldn't have yelled at you in the first place _or _say those mean things that were unacceptable. You shouldn't have needed to hear them. It wasn't your fault." There was a brief silence before she said, "I _slapped_ him, Wally." She looked at him. "I just slapped _Gizmo,_ Wally. _Twice._" Her face scrunched up in frustration. "I don't go around slapping my younger brothers, Wally." She looked away. "It's just not me." He said nothing.

_Why are you running?_

* * *

Mammoth poured out Jinx's favorite spicy maple-syrup dish onto some hotcakes which he called 'dessert.' None of the HIVE FIVE really fancied spicy dishes except for Billy, SeeMore, and Mammoth. However, if Mammoth was the cook, then _EVERYONE_ wanted to eat his dishes. Mammoth was the only exception, because if you let Billy cook a spicy dish, the food was bound to be too darn' spicy, and if you let SeeMore cook, it would taste like blue-spicy frosting which would later on give you a stomachache. Therefore, without any exception, Mammoth's was the only cooking from which they accepted any spicy foods—mild or hot. SeeMore set out some trays while several Billys fished around the pantry for some homemade hot sauce and some cookies, a usual for whenever Mammoth made that particular dish. He always liked super-hot-'n-spicy dishes, and sometimes one of them would want to eat cookies. Of course, they had some of Kyd Wykkyd's tea to go with it, as well as some of Jinx's special sauce and Gizmo's handmade cookies (which he always hid and Billy looked for in the pantry). The dish _was_ a family meal, after all.

_Please, come back…_

* * *

Jinx looked out the window again, from her room in the Tower, and she wondered how the rest of the HIVE were doing. She could easily imagine Mammoth making her favorite spicy maple-syrup dish, Gizmo baking some great-tasting cookies, Kyd Wykkyd brewing a different batch of tea, Billy fishing around for some hot sauce, (which he made, but then forgot where he put it), while another of him helped SeeMore take out trays, pots, pans, plates, and herself making some of her very special sauce. Yep. That dish was definitely a HIVE favorite—not to mention, an academy-clamoring-specialty. Jinx's face turned unhappy as she thought about how she would probably never, ever, get to make that, or any _other_ HIVE family dish ever again. Sure, Kid Flash made some good pancakes, Raven had some good tea, and Robin with Cyborg made some awesome cookies, but Mammoth's pancakes were better (cough**way**cough**better**cough), Kyd Wykkyd's tea was _ultimate_, and Gizmo's cookies were. the. best. _EVER_. She gazed out the window again, with her elbows on the windowsill, and her face cupped in her hands.

_We miss you…_

* * *

Mammoth banged on Gizmo's door. "GIZMO! OPEN UP ALREADY!" he bellowed. He got no answer. He tried again, and _still_ received no answer. He waited a few minutes before screaming, "VITO GIOVANNI! GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANT BEFORE I RIP APART THIS DOOR TO OBLIVION!" he screeched while banging on the door. Suddenly the door opened. "SHUT UP YOU WHINY CRUDMUNCHER!" Gizmo yelled from inside his room. "CAN'T YA SEE I'M _BUSY!"_ he roared. Mammoth entered Gizmo's room. Gizmo wasn't on a computer anymore—he was working on something on the floor.

"Whatcha' workin' on there, partner?" Billy Numerous asked as he came into the room.

Seymour also came in. "Hmm…" he said, squatting down next to Vito, and squinting his eye at the object Vito was currently working on. "It looks like…a one-use plane?" he suggested uncertainly.

"That's right!" Gizmo said proudly. "Billy, hand me that screwdriver, and Montego, go gimme that wrench." Gizmo ordered.

"But what good is a one-use plane?" Billy asked as he handed Vito the screwdriver.

"Yeah." Montego and Seymour said.

Gizmo rolled his eyes. "Well, _I_ ain't explainin'. Now scram!" Gizmo commanded and waved him off. They huffed, but left anyways. "Dessert's outside." Montego said as he left. "Whatever." Gizmo muttered.

_(One hour later…) _Gizmo zipped outside. "I finished!" he announced. "We'll be able to leave tomorrow afternoon."

"Why afternoon?" Billy asked.

Gizmo stopped eating and glared at Billy. "'Cuz it needs to charge, _duh. _Gotta problem with that?"

"Nope." A Billy said cheerfully.

_Stay…_

* * *

Jinx woke up and rubbed her eyes. Daylight streamed through the window as she sat up. _'God, I must've fallen asleep.'_ She thought as she yawned. She stopped abruptly. "Wait… wasn't I leaning on the windowsill?" she muttered, confused. "So what am I doing on the bed?" No sooner than she thought up her explanation, a voice broke into her thoughts.

"I put you there." Kid Flash said before going and sitting on their bed. "You were exhausted yesterday. Are you okay?" he asked, his voice full of genuine concern.

"It's nothing." She said, getting off of the bed. "I'm _fine._" She insisted, when she saw that his eyes doubted her words.

He frowned. "But that's what you always say." He pointed out.

She gave an exasperated sigh. "God, you sound _just_ like Seymour." She muttered, rolling her eyes. "I'm _fine._"

But when she registered what she had just said, her eyes averted to the ground. They were silent for a few minutes. "Sorry." Jinx said. "I didn't really mean to bring him up…" "No, it's okay." Kid Flash told her, and he held her for a couple of seconds before Robin called them to the main room through their communicators.

_Please…_

* * *

"Are ya _sure_ ya know where ya goin'?" Billy shouted over the roar of the wind.

"Of course!" Gizmo yelled back. But he sure didn't _look_ like he knew where he was going.

"Put it on automatic!" SeeMore yelled.

_(A Few Minutes Later…) _"We made it!" Gizmo yelled as they landed.

"_FINALLY_!" Billy yelled.

"Whatever, let's just go." Gizmo said.

_(Five minutes later…)_ "Here!" SeeMore shouted, and they rushed into the cave he had pointed to. A very surprised Kyd Wykkyd turned and was swept up in their hug. "Elliot!" they yelled happily. "You're alive!" they exclaimed. He gave them a confused look which meant _'Of course I'm alive. Did you think that I was dead?'_

"Of course not!" they yelled. He smiled, and they led him outside.

Unknown to them, however, was the fact that the Teen Titans had followed them, and were now watching them. Robin used binoculars.

'_Wait._' Elliot signed. They looked at him. He put out his hand. '_Permission?' _he mouthed. The HIVE looked at each other. Billy grinned before putting his hand on top of Kyd Wykkyd's with the others following his example. They stood stock-still as Kyd Wykkyd talked to them mind-to-mind. _'I am very sorry that I left without a word, but I needed some time alone to think. I am very sorry. I apologize. Can you forgive me?'_

The rest of the HIVE FIVE looked at each other, and then started laughing. "Whaddya think we're out 'ere for, if not t' bring ya back home?" Billy asked, using his free hand to clap him on the back—Seymour did the same. Vito muttered, "Crudmuncher." But he was smiling, and Montego was grinning. Elliot smiled.

Jaya looked at them from where she was watching, and then she started to walk towards them. "Jinx?" Kid Flash called out uncertainly.

_Thank you…_

* * *

Jaya ignored the Titans' voices as she flipped down, her heels crunching the snow. She walked towards her old team without the slightest or backward glance at her current one. The HIVE had now heard her walking to them. They looked at her.

Raven, Cyborg, and Bumble Bee were now holding Robin and Kid Flash back. "Wait." Raven hissed through her clenched teeth. Wally and Richard stopped struggling, because Jaya was now in front of the HIVE FIVE. They all creeped closer to hear better.

Jaya held out her hand, waiting for them to allow her into the middle. They looked at each other uncomfortably. Her hand felt like wavering, but she wouldn't let it. Suddenly, Elliot smiled and nodded his head at her. Her breath caught in her throat, and her eyes widened. "Really?" she whispered.

The Titans watched.

Elliot smiled and nodded again. The others looked at her with grins. "Well?" Billy called. "Whatcha waitin' for, little lady? Join us or what?"

Robin's breath caught in his throat. '_Join them?'_ he thought warily. Beside him, Kid Flash was quivering like an arrow.

"Hurry up, crudmuncher!" Gizmo jeered after Mammoth and SeeMore gestured with their free hand for her to join them. "You forgive me?" she asked breathlessly. They nodded at her with huge smiles and grins. She grinned happily as she finally placed her hand on top of theirs. "Thanks." Jinx whispered, smiling and her eyes closed as the sun was setting.

_HIVE_


	6. Words from Finding

**These are the words from the story. They make a nice little poem, don't you think? ******

**This is dedicated to the HIVE FIVE.**

**(Words in the parentheses are not from the story.)**

* * *

Finding

_Finding…_

_We may have finally found you…_

_But why?_

_Why are you running?_

_(Away…)_

_(From us?)_

_Please, come back…_

_We miss you…_

_Stay…_

_Please…_

_(For us)_

_Thank you…_

_HIVE_


	7. Final: Author's Note

**Author's Note.**

Just to clear things up: This story doesn't mean Jinx went back to HIVE and quit the Titans. It's just that she was forgiven for leaving them a long time ago. She's still part of the Titans, though it isn't very clear.

Also, this was once three different oneshots with their own links, but I have republished them under this link, placing them all together.

This was to save space, and make it so that you don't have to go back and click on a different link to finish the story.

Also, for the HIVE Five's first names I got it from Winter-Rae, The Metronome Maven, and mistressmarionette, three awesome writers.

If you have any questions or comments feel free to make them.

Thanks for reading—please leave a review.

-Saga of Eternal Rain


	8. Special Thanks

Also,

**Special Thanks**

To the following below:

**kerricarri**

**The Metronome Maven**

**Firefly4000**

**VampireCabbit**

**GizmoFan516**

**ObsessionFox**

Because they were the ones who reviewed Waiting, Searching, and Finding when they were three separate titles.


End file.
